witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:94.175.151.35
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Tasha Godspell page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FriedFigs (talk) 21:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Answer In one of the earlier chapters, right before Tasha fights Ryuhwan, Linda mentions about Edea Florense's husband. He sends over a manual I think. Reread it and you'll see Linda adresses him as Mr. Florence. The golden angel (talk) 00:51, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I have an english copy in hand and cross checked it online, sorry, but Linda actually mentions Ms. Florense LEFT them the manual and that she had been going over it, neither online or in the copy I own is there even a mention of a Mr.Florense in that scene. 13:58, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Here's a link from manga cow if you don't believe me. I can find a few more site links, if it's still not proof enough for you. Link The golden angel (talk) 20:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, but what's the quality of Mangacow's translations? ps, if you're also using Mangafox/reader/here/basically anything on that spectrum, they're all basically from Mangacow, from the most reliable sources i've looked at, there is litterally no mention of a Mr.Florence, this includes the official translations. 13:15, July 2, 2014 (UTC) From what I've seen Manga cow is the cleanest and most reliable online translation. Earlier you wrote that online you found a translation that Ms. Florence left it; if you could put a link to that page it would be interesting to see. Also it would be helpful if you could attach a picture copy of your english copy of that page. The golden angel (talk) 19:09, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I can't attach a picture copy, i don't have a scanner, the scene i have in the hard copy has Tasha's accountant, or whatever she is, saying "we've managed to upgrade your gear using the books lady florence left us" there's no use of "mrs" or "miss" or "mrss", it's just "Lady Florence". I'm absolutely certain that these sites mistranslated that scene though, as the official english translation says otherwise, is there any way to check straight from the source? As for the sites i used, all i did was look for "Witch hunter volume 3" in search and checked a few random links, Weirdly some say what the english translation says and others say what Mangacow does. 21:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC) This link will take you to a site with untranslated copies. I can't read korean, but I used Google translator and ended up with this sentence "Florence got left by this time the book came out of the study" Doesn't really help at all. The sentence in korean is "이번에 플로렌스 님이 남기신 서적의 연구결과가 나왔어요". You can try, maybe you'll get a different translation.The golden angel (talk) 21:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) BTW, I don't think this site is reliable, but it does mention she has a husband. LinkThe golden angel (talk) 22:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) You're right about that site being unreliable, that info is written by guys like you and me, who probably don't know any more than we do, so if the mistake is old enough they would've been fooled by it too. Given the context of the conversation which caused this confusion, i have to assume she didn't have a husband and that it was just a mistake by the translation group, problem is, I have about as much skill for translating korean as most people in the english speaking world and can't really prove it. I envy the wikis that have an entire branch of staff members devoted to solving these errors. 10:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) True enough. BTW I'll be on vacation for around a week, and won't be able to reply. The golden angel (talk) 15:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy your vacation. I guess i'll file this topic under "Unresolved" for now. 16:48, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :When it comes to reliability, it usually goes in this order: Korean>French>English>Translated version. With this kind of discussion, you'd usually post it in the . Great catch btw, "Lady Florence" makes a lot more sense compared to "Mr. Florence" :D - FriedFigs (talk) 15:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly i've read and re-read the series before but i never noticed the inconsistency until recently. 21:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC)